


날개

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wings AU, everyone has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: one day, jihoon woke up to the vision of people having wings on their backs--including him.he was taken aback by the difference of the persona that hwang minhyun (student council's vice president) and daniel (the school's 'bully') displayed in front of everyone's face while the colours of their wings said otherwise.





	날개

The sun was up and its light pierced through the drawn curtains, slowly revealing the image of the previous darkness of Jihoon’s room.

Outside of the door, Jihoon could faintly hear his mother’s voice calling him and Jihoon’s eyes slowly opened and blinked to adjust with the light that surrounded the room.

He woke up with weird backpain. He stretched his body to cast the pain away. Arms were up above his head and over the pillow, back arched and legs stretched out. Positively thinking that maybe it was just the effect of his growth spurt, and he nodded at the thought.

When he tried to get up though, the pain was real. It was as if he grew wings or something.

Sleepily, he clicked his tongue and stepped down from his bed, grudgingly making his way to his personal bathroom.

His eyes weren’t yet to open completely and his nest of hair was heavy on his head. He stopped in front of the sink. Hands grabbed around to find the faucet. He turned the faucet when his hands finally found it and immediately washed his face with the flowing water.

One, two, three.

He grabbed the small towel his mother always put beside the sink and he turned his eyes to the mirror to look at his own reflection. As his fingers finally touched the towel and water dripped from his face, his eyes widened.

He screamed inside his head.

He noticed his own shocked expression on the mirror.

 

And the small white wings that peeked behind his shoulders and back.

 

\--

 

Jihoon could only proceed with his daily morning routine with wide eyes and occasional gasp. He hadn’t spoken even a word ever since he discovered them. He wasn’t even sure what to do when he was about to take his pyjama off and change it to his school uniform.

He kept turning himself around and around in front of his full body mirror to take a look at the things—the wings—that suddenly appeared that morning, making sure that they were really, actually, indeed a pair of wings.

Still with his wide eyes, he put a hand over his chest and rubbed where his heart was, trying to calm himself down. Maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe it was just hallucination.

Calm down, Jihoon.

But he still didn’t know what to do with his clothes. As he watched it carefully, the pyjama looked as if it was attached to the wings and… wouldn’t it be painful and require a lot of efforts to take it off? He thought as he sadly flapped the wings upwards and stared at the section where his pyjama was attached to the base of the wings.

Strange. He could even move the wings as if they were appendages—or limbs—that Jihoon was born with to control. That was weird.

He carefully took his pyjama off and letting the cloth fall. He noticed how it slipped off of his body easily just like how it used to be—just like how it happened in his daily life. It was as if the wings weren’t there.

It was just a hallucination.

Jihoon breathed.

He quickly changed to his uniform—without any hindrance—and grabbed his bag on his study table. He then looked at the mirror again. Even with the backpack on his back, it felt like nothing—only the wings looked like they were pressed painfully against his back, but it didn’t hurt.

Then he walked out from his bedroom and ran down the stairs.

When he arrived at the first floor, he walked to where the dining room was. Usually their parents would already be there, his mother preparing their breakfast and his father skimming through his iPad.

He stepped into the dining room and gasped.

It wasn’t only him. As he saw his father’s huge ivory wings behind his back—it was so huge—and his mother’s large white wings too—not as huge as his father’s, but they were definitely larger than his. His father noticed him standing by the door and waved a hand at him.

“What are you doing there? Get in,” he said.

And Jihoon carefully stepped towards the dining table.

His mother turned her head around to look at him and she smiled. Jihoon carefully slid a chair out and seated himself on it, back and forth staring at his parents who seemed unfazed and unbothered.

Would it be weird if he asked them about the wings? Was it just his imagination?

“Why are you staring at your parents like that?” his father suddenly asked, startling him and pulling him out of his thoughts.

Jihoon shook his head as he turned his eyes to the dish before him.

“It’s like we’re growing wings or something,” his father laughed.

And Jihoon stared at him wide eyed.

“You are?” he asked in all seriousness and his fathers narrowed his eyes on him.

“We are what?”

“Growing those wings? For real?”

His father looked at him confusedly and that was what Jihoon took and decided that it was really all just a hallucination.

He shook his head again and took his spoon. “Nevermind.”

As he served himself, his parents were staring at each other.

Stupid Jihoon, it would all disappear after he woke up the next morning. Probably.

Or maybe after he finally got to be in contact with the sun that morning.

 

\--

 

Even after the morning sun burned his sensitive skin, nothing in his view changed. The farther he took his steps away from his house, the more bizarre it became.

Everyone—every single one person—that he encountered on the streets all had wings behind their backs. The wings were in various sizes and colours. There were dark wings, brown, red, ivory, white, et cetera. That got Jihoon turn his eyes to his own wings. They were white and, compared to other adults or students he passed by, noticeably small, but not smaller than the kindergarten kids who ran past him a few minutes prior.

And, damn, didn’t all of them look heavy and burdening. He didn’t know why he felt glad that his looked weightless compared to others.

He shrugged his shoulders as he kept moving forward.

He noticed how the wings probably represented each person’s personality—or something like that. All children had bright wings while most older people had them darker.

The nice policeman who always helped the children and senior citizens at the crossroad near his school had huge white wings. And the grumpy grocery lady a few buildings away from his school had grey wings. Even the physical education teacher who always stood by the gate of the school to check on the students and give punishments to those who dressed not in accordance with the school’s rules—who was rumoured to have had harassed some girls—have dark wings.

So far, there wasn’t a single person with complete black wings.

And it actually excited him to find out his classmates’ wing colours.

When he entered his classroom, the first person his eyes landed on was Woojin who was copying Daehwi’s homework, quickly writing the words he saw onto his blank book.

Woojin has medium sized white wings—but the largest in the class, Jihoon noticed. Jihoon nodded in approval. Despite being full of menace, Woojin was a nice guy and white wings suited him just fine.

And the rest of the class had various shades of white.

Only that Hyorin girl who was hated everyone whose wings were slightly greyed, but it wasn’t as dark as the old grocery lady and the P.E. teacher, so Jihoon thought she was fine.

Jihoon himself noticed that his own wings were pure white, but definitely not the brightest, not as bright as kids’, and it irked him.

“What’s with you?” Jinyoung asked, standing beside Jihoon’s desk. His white wings flapped softly behind his back and it distracted Jihoon.

The taller boy blinked his eyes confusedly and turned his head around to look for what Jihoon was seeing behind his back, but he found nothing. And he returned to Jihoon again who kinda looked like he was mesmerised.

“Is there something?” Jinyoung asked once again.

Jihoon finally snapped out of his thoughts and he immediately shook his head. He smiled at Jinyoung and said, “Nothing. My eyes are just kinda blurry since morning.”

Jinyoung nodded and sat on his chair, turning his attention to the class representative who was standing at the front of the class, wiping the whiteboard with the class’ eraser.

After that, all Jihoon did was looking around the place, analysing his classmates’ personality based on their wings’ sizes and colours.

 

\--

 

Lunch hour finally came and Jihoon was—he didn’t know why suddenly he was too engrossed with the discovery—excited to find out more about the wings that suddenly appeared in his vision and no one else’s.

When he walked through the corridor, he gasped at white wings and yuck’ed at grey wings. Some kids who were known as bullies or grumpy introverts had dark wings and Jihoon was disgusted.

Making his way to the cafeteria, his mind wondered if his crush, Hwang Minhyun, a third year student, would have the whitest and brightest wings out of all.

Minhyun was in the student council. He was the smartest student who outranked everyone in the school, and probably the district too. He had kind heart and never hesitated to help other students. He joined a lot of organisations and was expected to become a doctor in the future. Pure and bright white wings definitely suited the older boy. Jihoon beamed in delight. He was a huge fan. He couldn’t wait to see Minhyun and his wings.

Meanwhile, the darkest wings, they were probably owned by the rascal—the bully, the one who was unwanted by the society, the one who always got into fights, a scum—Kang Daniel from the second year.

Jihoon rolled his eyes already. He must have had the yuckiest wings out of all.

 

When he finally arrived at the cafeteria, he darted his eyes around to look for where Minhyun and his friends usually sat. The place was crowded already and it was hard to find the student council’s table. Their usual place was blocked by the queue of the students who were getting their lunch.

He was about to step inside the dining hall farther and approach the student council’s table when someone suddenly bumped onto his back. He almost stumbled and fell face first on the floor, but a hand grabbed his arm tight and helped him regain his balance.

Jihoon tilted his head towards the person only to meet the sight of someone’s bruised face. The face stared at him indifferently. The boy, who was taller than Jihoon, pulled him away from the entrance. It was Kang Daniel.

“You’re blocking the way, shortie,” he said.

And Jihoon could feel the way his eyes widened as huge as saucers.

He was frozen on his two feet as he stared amazedly at Daniel’s huge wings.

They were the brightest.

The whitest out of all.

And Jihoon couldn’t take his eyes off of those wings.

“What are you looking at? You want to fight me?” Daniel hissed.

“What is it?” someone’s voice interrupted and boasted throughout the dining hall and all eyes were directed to the person.

Jihoon was no different. Even though it was hard to take his eyes off, he turned his head towards the source of the voice. Just about a few metres away from them, Minhyun was standing and looking at the two of them.

“Let go of him,” Minhyun said.

Daniel clicked his tongue and released Jihoon’s arm. Without looking at anyone and anything anymore at all, he walked past Jihoon towards the counter, leaving Jihoon who couldn’t take his eyes off of Minhyun this time.

Minhyun approached him and Jihoon was silent. Minhyun leaned closer and looked at him. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

Jihoon flinched and shuddered.

“Are you alright?” Minhyun asked.

All Jihoon could manage was a nod.

And Minhyun smiled at him, patted his shoulder and stepped back.

“Don’t worry about him. If he do anything to you, don’t hesitate to get a help,” he continued.

After a small ‘yes’ from Jihoon, Minhyun walked away with his back facing Jihoon’s direction.

As Minhyun’s back got smaller in his view, Jihoon could only stare at his jet black wings.

 

\--

 

Jihoon sneaked behind the school building. There was a small volley yard behind the classes and the place was where Daniel would spend during lunch hour. He peeked from behind a wall to take a glimpse of the older boy who was sitting under the shade beside the volley yard.

Daniel’s shirt was untucked, tie loosened, the blazer was neglected beside him, a half eaten bread in one of his hands while his mouth was munching, and a carton of chocolate milk right in front of his feet. The boy’s head was tilted up, staring at the blue sky and he somewhat looked forlorn and lonely. Bruises and cuts from fights were visible on his handsome face—despite being a thug, he was handsome, okay? And other students had to admit it.

The wings though. Oh god, the wings.

Jihoon breathed heavily.

They were the purest. Even when the tips of those wings reached the ground and were in contact with the dirt, it was as if the wings themselves repelled all impurities.

Even though Jihoon had only lived with his ability to see wings in less than six hours, he already knew that the wings Daniel had were the whitest. They reminded him of a baby’s wings—he saw a baby on his way to school alright.

Deep within his heart, Jihoon really wanted to approach the older boy. He wanted to find out why—why he was here, what happened to him outside, why his wings were so white.

But Jihoon decided to walk away. He decided to hide again behind the walls.

He stared at the ceiling of the building, thinking. Maybe, the ability to see would be gone. He thought that it would be gone. Maybe after he woke up the next day. No matter how huge his curiosity was, it was better if he wasn’t involved with Kang Daniel, right?

That was right. Jihoon’s ability would disappear after he slept and everything would be back to normal. He didn’t have to care about how different Kang Daniel and Hwang Minhyun looked like from what he thought. But wasn’t it better if things were left as it was, was it?

With that thought, he walked away towards his class on the second floor.

 

\--

 

But the ability wouldn’t disappear.

Jihoon slept with a lot of thoughts last night and he woke up still seeing those wings. The wings on his back didn’t change, so did his parents’.

Even when he was outside, other people also still had their wings attached to their backs.

His friends also still had the same wings. Same sizes and same colours. It was as if he was living in a dream and hadn’t woken up.

 

That day, he stopped and stood still in the middle of the hall when Daniel passed by. Still mesmerised by his white wings. His eyes were wide as he watched the older boy who was walking in front of him, visibly bothered by his stare.

Daniel looked at him back as he walked past Jihoon, but then he ignored the younger boy and strode towards the stairs.

Jihoon didn’t understand himself as he found himself following Daniel who went to the cafeteria. The older boy was standing in front of the vending machine, choosing milk with various flavours. In his hand, there was already a pack of bread he silently bought from one of the counters in the dining hall.

Daniel put his thumb and index fingers under his chin as his eyes scanned the milk cartons displayed inside the vending machine, pushing a button when he finally set his mind on one. Then he waited for the carton to come out from the tray in the bottom of the machine. Several seconds had passed, there was already a sound of something falling but the milk wouldn’t come out. He clicked his tongue and slapped the side of the machine, in hope that the milk would come out after he did some violence on it.

The milk vending machine outside the cafeteria were well know for being an ass. It dispensed the milk, but the carton would be stuck over the tray, and only small hands could reach inside the compartment.

Jihoon was, luckily, one of the guys who would be called when there was something stuck in the vending machine. And without thinking further, he stepped closer to Daniel who was still trying to either hit the vending machine or stick his hand inside it—and his hands were big, that would be impossible.

The older boy looked quite startled when Jihoon suddenly came and stood beside him. They were staring at each other for a moment without any word exchanged. Jihoon immediately went down on his knee and peeked inside the vending machine. Once he found the white carton peeking above the tray, he slipped his hand inside to pick the carton. Once he managed to grab it, he pulled his hand out. He then stood up and looked at Daniel, awkwardly held the milk carton up in front of him for Daniel to take.

Daniel took it and muttered a soft ‘thanks’, but his wings flapped—something that Jihoon noticed happened when someone was happy. And Jihoon was startled when the large wings opened and closed rapidly. He jumped back and flinched.

Daniel really didn’t know what happened or what to do. He scrunched his eyebrows and stared at the smaller boy up and down.

“You’re weird,” he said.

But Jihoon didn’t change his position, standing still in front of the older boy.

“Thanks anyway,” Daniel murmured while turning on his heel and walking away from Jihoon.

Jihoon himself was surprised at his own action. Never in his life would he imagine standing close to or helping Kang Daniel—the one no one wanted to get involved with.

And Jihoon realised that the proverb ‘curiosity killed the cat’ was right. He was curious about Daniel’s wings and it felt like it would take him everything to know.

When Daniel was already gone from his sight, he turned himself to the vending machine. Absentmindedly looking for some notes from inside the pocket of his pants. Fishing out a few coins, he sunk some of them into the coin hole and picked the same milk Daniel chose.

There was that sound of the milk being dispensed again and it was stuck. Jihoon kneeled to grab his own milk and got up when he already seized it. He walked away with a carton of milk in his hand.

 

\--

 

Jihoon wondered if this ability would last forever or if it was only a dream and he never opened his eyes.

Even the next day, Kang Daniel still had the whitest wings out there and Hwang Minhyun’s wings were still the menacing pitch black.

And instinctively, Jihoon avoided walking into Minhyun, he chose to follow Daniel around instead. The older boy seemed irritated, but he hadn’t casted Jihoon away even once. Only those faces he made once in a while.

That day too he found himself following Daniel to the yard behind the building. This time with a lunch box and a bottle of strawberry juice from his mother.

They were sitting corner to corner. Jihoon also sat under the shade, but he chose the opposite side.

Both of them were facing the volley yard and Daniel seemed to notice Jihoon who was sitting across from him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the younger boy, wordlessly tearing the wrapper of his bread. Still with his huge white and spotless wings with their corners flat on the ground. Bruised face, bandaged wrist. All of the bruises Jihoon saw two days ago seemed to be replaced by new ones.

Jihoon’s eyes were blinking when their gazes met. He smiled at the older boy while opening the lid of his lunch box.

Daniel seemed to try to ignore him as he averted his gaze somewhere in the yard while putting his bread in his mouth, biting it.

Jihoon himself started to eat his lunch. He picked his fork and fed himself with the egg rolls. Eyes were also directed towards the volley yard. Enjoying the silence and the occasional breeze that passed by. With Daniel’s presence across from him, strangely he didn’t feel alone at all.

 

\--

 

After the lunch hour ended, he came back to his class and sat on his chair. He placed his lunch box and bottle on the table, then picked his backpack from underneath the desk. As he was opening his bag and putting the box inside, Kuanlin approached him and stopped beside his desk.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Worry was in his voice.

Jihoon tilted his head up and his eyes met with Kuanlin’s who seemed a little bit confused. His white wings were tucked, a sign that someone was worried. Jihoon was even more confused as he raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kuanlin to explain.

“I saw you with Daniel- _sunbaenim_ yesterday near the vending machine,” he paused then continued, “and also today, I saw you two eating lunch together in the volley yard—I mean, not together, but… you know—there were only the two of you.”

Jihoon closed his bag and put it underneath his desk again. He scratched his eyebrow and blinked his eyes, staring at the younger classmate.

“Well, I don’t find anything wrong with it?” he asked back, kinda.

“No,” Kuanlin confirmed. “Of course, no.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just… nobody ever wants to get close to him. You know, full of bruises and such. A bully.”

“I haven’t seen him bullying anyone, actually,” Jihoon reflexively tried to defend the older boy.

Kuanlin shrugged his shoulders again. “Rumour said he punched his friends last year.”

Jihoon followed suit by shrugging his shoulders too. “I have to see it with my own two eyes to believe.”

“What if you’re the one bullied by him?”

“I don’t think he will,” Jihoon said, pretty sure of what he said. “Even if he’s gonna do something to me, that will be my own problem and I won’t be that weak.”

He tried to end the conversation by setting his books and stationeries on his table, arranging them as long as possible until Kuanlin walked away.

After Kuanlin turned on his heel and left him alone, Jihoon could feel a pout on his lips and a frown on his forehead.


End file.
